X4: Return of the Rogue
by Burning Butterfly
Summary: What if Rogue didn't take the cure? If the alternative ending, was the real ending of X3? Well.. This is my idea of what could have happend. ROMY and other pairings
1. Welcome Home, Rogue

DISCLAIMER: I don NOT own the X-Men..

(I just borrowed them ,)

------------------------------------------------------

Mutation: It is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism, into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few millennia, evolution leaps forward

X4: RETURN OF THE ROGUE

Chapter 1: Welcome home Rogue

Bobby Drake walked down the hall, which led to his girlfriend's room. He noticed that the door was open, so he walked into the room. There she finally was. Three weeks of worry, and now she just sat there, on her bed, looking sad. Bobby stopped near the door, crossing his arms.

"You're back," he said in a low voice, walking closer to his girlfriend. She looked up, sadness in her eyes, and got to her feet.

"I couldn't." She began, Bobby looking confused.

"I couldn't do it." She continued slowly. Bobby looked down at her. He just wanted to hold her, to kiss her. But he knew that it wasn't possible. It had never been, and now, it never would be.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. But this is me," Bobby silent reaction scared her a bit. But to her surprise, he smiled. Well, Bobby's smile was fake for sure. He was in mental pain at the moment she told him, that they never would be, what he thought was a "real couple". But she didn't notice. She never did.

Bobby looked down at her gloved hand for a moment, before he took it and squeezed it gently.

"Welcome home Rogue," he said. Right before Rogue hugged him.

------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now,  
But do not fear, I already have the next chapter on paper..

Love the Girl in Sorrow


	2. All good things comes to an end

X4: RETURN OF THE ROGUE

Chapter 1: Good thing always comes to an end

The rumour of Rogue being back at the mansion soon reached the teachers at Xaviers. All of them had different opinions of what the young mutant had tried to do. Logan, for example, didn't really care. But of course, he had been there, talking to her, just before she left. Storm on the other hand, did care. And she made sure that Rogue knew how she felt about the whole situation. Not by punishment, of course, but a long conversation. When Rogue finally left the office, Storm hurried after her.

"I hope you do understand what I told you," Storm said, walking along, down the hall.

"Ah do. Ah understand that you were worried, and Ah'm sorrah for not tellin' ya'll that Ah left."

Rogue turned left when they reached the stairs.

"Oh and Rogue, sweetie?" Storm called after the brunette, who turned to look at the weather witch.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be kind enough to help me greet the new students? They can be here any minute," Storm continued

"Sure," Rogue answered happily and followed the teacher to the grounds outside of the mansion.

XxxXxxX

The sun was burning, and Rogue soon got tired of the heat. Of course, it didn't really help, when she took her long sleeved shirt of, still wearing a t-shirt and long, black opera-gloves.

"Don't worry, child. They can be here in any.." Storm began, before she was cut of by yelling, laughing and screaming. The older woman smiled, and Rogue followed her example, avoiding any handshakes. Her idea of just smiling worked better than excepted. A few very young students had asked her questions about why se was wearing long, black jeans and gloves, but Rogue just explained it as some weird skin condition. She actually enjoyed these hours, meeting a lot of different persons in any ages. The youngest kid she had seen must have been about eight years old.

_Poor ga__l, _Rogue thought, forgetting all of her misery. She looked at Storm, who seemed happy with everything.

When the most of the newcomers had gone inside of the mansion, Rogue greeted the last student. If it was what he was? It was a tall, young man, with messy brown hair and al long trench coat. He wore sunglasses, so Rogue couldn't see his eyes. Yet she was sure that she'd seen him before.

**Flashback**

_Rogue got of the train, and looked up at a big; white building, named Worthington Labs. She slowly walked closer to a big crowd of people, mutants, all standing in a long line. Someone bumped into her, and she got the sight of a tall, young man, wearing a long trench coat and sunglasses. The guy looked her in the eye for a second, but then ran away. Rogue shook her head took her place in the line. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. It seemed like a dream come true. She would finally be able to touch people without sucking the life outta them_

_A few meters behind her, she heard screaming. So she turned around, and found herself looking right into the chest of the man with the sunglasses. She took a step backwards and looked at his face. He was handsome for sure, she had to admit that, but still, the sunglasses made him look sinister._

**Flashback end**

Rogue shook her head, and again found herself looking at the chest of this mysterious guy.

"'Ello dere, chere," he greeted in a thick French accent. Rogue Looked op to see his face, and kept standing like that, without answering.

To Rogues surprise, the stranger took her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Bonjour, cherie," He said this time, a little more power in his voice. Rogue blushed and smiled.

"Oh, sorrah. Hello," she said this time, taking her hand back. The stranger smiled for short, before he walked inside. Rogue mad sure, that no one else was left, before she followed him inside.

XxxXxxX

That evening Rogue and Bobby sat outside on a bench, talking.

"You know Rogue, I've been thinking a lot lately. And I'm not sure that we are a good idea," Bobby said, sorrow in his voice. Rogues tires eyes opened wide.

"So now ya don't wanna be with meh anymore? Is that it? You don't want to be with meh, because of that I didn't take tha cure?" Rogue was furious. And Bobby was sure, that if eyes could kill, the he'd been dead and buried a few seconds ago.

"I didn't say that," Bobby said in a low voice.

"Ya know what, Iceman? Ah don't even care! You go be with Kittah, Ah don't care!" She yelled. Rogue had never before called Bobby, Iceman. Not even last time they where in a fight.

"Rogue, this has nothing to do with Kitty!" Bobby shouted angry.

"If ya say it. Ah knew that ya was to weak for this relationship! Ya never gave anything to it anywah!" And with those words, Rogue ran inseide of the mansion. Leaving Bobby to himself in the cold..

------------------------------------------------------

That wasn't all bad, was it?

Love the girl in sorrow


End file.
